1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved apparatus for measuring caster and camber angles in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for measuring the caster and camber angles in motor vehicles comprising a mirror attached to the respective hubs of the wheels of the vehicle and the normal to which mirror is disposed parallel to the wheel axles and including a projector disposed opposite the mirror and a projection surface having a light-sensitive detector for detecting images of horizontally-vertically oriented shutters disposed in the ray path of the projector which are reflected by the mirror are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,623.
In the apparatus described in the aforementioned patent, the horizontally-vertically oriented shutters disposed in the ray path of the projector consist of a pattern comprising light-transparent and opaque strips disposed on a movable plate. In order to measure the caster and camber angles, the plate is displaced between bars provided in the projector of the apparatus. Of course, the device used to move the plate permits only a limited displacement velocity so that for automated operation of the angle measurement, considerable time is required. In addition, resolution of the angle measurement and, thus, its accuracy, depends upon the division of the pattern into light-transparent and opaque strips. Naturally, limits are placed upon the fineness of the pattern.